A Different Luffy
by EmpoleonDream
Summary: When Nami gets sick Luffy starts to act strange. What's happening on board the Going Merry? Find out in the story. Really bad at summaries!
1. Luffy's Capture

**a/n: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Luffy/Nami pairing. Please, constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are acceptable to a certain degree. Please, please, please, please, please, please rate and review! I get the inspiration to write all this from you guys. So sit back, read and enjoy!**

** A Different Luffy  
**

* * *

A light wind brushed around the sails of the Going Merry as Nami, the ships navigator, fell unconscious onto the deck floor. Everybody looked up to see what had happened. Sanji, the ships cook, ran to Nami's side.

"What happened Nami-san! Please, tell me what's wrong!" Sanji yelled. Zoro, waking up from his afternoon nap, jumped down beside Sanji. The rest of the crew, which consisted of Usopp, ran to her except for their captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Slowly he got up and walked casually over to Nami's side. Kneeling down he picked up Nami effortlessly, carrying her to her room. As Usopp ran into the room with more blankets, everybody watched Nami. Sanji was still crying over his "Nami-san". As Usopp put the blankets on Nami Luffy walked over. His face bearing a serious expression. Walking over to Nami's head he bent over and touched his forehead to hers.

"She's got a high fever." he said simply. Then he uncovered the top of her body from under the blanket. Systematically he used his thumb to apply pressure to her arms, hands, and chest. As he reached her stomach Nami cringed and cried out. Everybody ran over, Sanji about to kick Luffy for hurting his "Nami-san" when Luffy grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall.

"Don't bother me right now." he simply stated, his face still bearing the same expression. He uncovered a little more of Nami and pulled open her shirt. Sanji glowered at Luffy.

"What the hell are you doing!" he cried out running over.

"This is the reason for her fever." he said uncovering her stomach, showing several small red bites. He ordered everyone to back away and ordered Sanji to get some hot water, rags, his cooking herbs, and some gauze.

xXx

His ingredients ready, Luffy mixed some herbs together in a small bowl of water. Soon he had a small green goop. He carefully smeared it onto Nami's stomach and wrapped the gauze around it. Then he soaked the rags in cold water applying them to Nami's forehead. The rest of the crew stared at Luffy strangely.

_This isn't normal for Luffy. Somethings wrong with _him. thought Zoro.

Leading everybody out of the room Luffy said, "She's been bitten by some sea ticks. All she needs is some rest." he said.

Zoro stepped up and asked what everyone else was thinking, "How did you know to do all that? And how come you're thinking so quickly?"

Luffy lowered his head, a shadow covering his eyes and a huge grin appearing on his face. He looked up. "I know a lot more than I let on!" he said before jumping onto the Ram's head in the front of the ship.

xXx

That was 4 days ago. Now tears flowed down Nami's face as she clutched on to the only remaining evidence of his existence. The straw hat. Nami sat there on the deck for 3 hours while the others walked around the ship, still dazed at what had just happened.

xXx

~ 3 hours earlier

Everything was quiet on the Going Merry. Zoro was taking his mid-mid-afternoon nap, Usopp was designing a new trinket, Sanji was preparing dinner, and Luffy was in Nami's room. After what had happened when a new Luffy was uncovered he stayed in her room for the past 4 days, only coming out to eat. Nami slowly woke up, a numb feeling in her stomach. Everything was hazy at first, but she could make a lone figure sitting in a chair at the opposite end of her room. The fog in her eyes slowly evaporated leaving the room clear. Luffy got up and went over to her.

"Lie still," he whispered quietly, "I need to check on you." He pulled off the covers and raised the bottom of her shirt revealing the gauze underneath it. He slowly started to peel it off checking to see if her bites were getting better.

"What happened?" Nami asked, wondering what the hell Luffy was doing and why he was acting so different.

"Sea ticks." was all Luffy said. He smeared some more green goop on her belly and rewrapped the gauze. The he turned to face her and leaned in.

_What the hell is he doing! _Nami thought, her heart pounding faster. _Why do I feel so strange, why do I feel good when he's this close to me!?_ Luffy kept leaning in until his forehead touched hers. He closed his eyes for a moment. Nami's heart skipped a beat when his forehead touched hers. Then all of a sudden he pulled back.

"36 degrees C. Your fever is gone, and the infection from the tick bites is nearly gone. You'll need to apply this medicine to your stomach for another day, then you'll be completely fine." He said, then left the room. Nami stared blankly ahead, the events of the past few minutes running through her head. _Since when has Luffy acted that way. And when did he become a doctor. And why did I like him being so close to me?_ She slowly got up walked through the door. Everyone, except for Luffy, rushed to her asking how she felt and offering help. She walked onto the main deck and saw Luffy sitting on the ram head.

"What's up with Luffy?" she asked.

"Apparently, he's not who he pretends to be." Zoro answered, still confused about who his captain really was. Nami slowly approached Luffy.

"You should take it easy for a while. Go ask Sanji to treat you with some food." Luffy said, sensing Nami approaching. Nami stopped. She looked at her captain strangely. A light breeze blew around the ship. Out of nowhere a cannonball crashed into the ships side.

"Ahhh!" Nami shrieked, flying back. Everybody looked out onto the horizon. They could make out 3 ships looming towards them. Another cannonball crashed into the ocean next the ship rocking it violently. As the mysterious ships loomed in closer they could make out a Marine symbol. Suddenly Luffy stood up. _We can't win against them._ he thought. He took a big breath and yelled out.

"Stop fire! We surrender!"

"WHAT!" the rest of the crew yelled at Luffy.

"Are you crazy! Why are we surrendering!" Zoro questioned Luffy. Luffy just stretched his arms out and pushed everyone against the main cabin.

"We surrender! But there are a few conditions before we surrender!" Luffy said to the Commander as the main ship came closer.

"What?" the Commander sneered.

"If I turn myself in without a fight you will let my nakama go without harm and you will not follow them." Luffy said plainly. His crew gasped.

"I accept those conditions, however they cannot follow us either."

"However, don't come aboard this ship. I will come over there myself." Luffy said. He grabbed hold of the rams head with one arm and stretched it out. He backed up into his crew. "I'm sorry guys. But this is the only way. We can't win against them. And I can't live with myself if you guys got hurt because I didn't do all I could." he looked around at his crew. When his gaze found Nami's face he frowned. He leaned over to her. "I need to figure something out." he said. With his free arm he grabbed Nami's waist an pulled her into a deep kiss. Nami's eyes flew wide open. She started blushing furiously while Sanji just stood there open mouthed at what his captain was doing to his beloved "Nami-san". Luffy broke the kiss. He reached up and placed his straw hat on Nami's head. "Take care of yourself Nami-san." he said. He released his arm and flew onto the Marine's ship where he was immediately handcuffed.

"Luffy..." whispered Nami.

* * *

**So, guys. What did you think? Please review! If I get enough reviews I will continue to put up more chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up, hopefully, soon depending on the amount of reviews.**

**Till next time!**

**C Ya!**


	2. Explanations and Complications

**a/n: Hey guys. I want to apologize beforehand if these chapters are a little too short of your expectations. I promise they will be longer as the story goes on. Also I tried a new style of writing in the second half. Please give me your opinion of it. Is it better than my normal work? Worse? Just tell me what you think, I can take it. Oh, and if text is in between ~text~ that means it is a dream.**

**So, without further ado, sit back, enjoy the story, and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Luffy's eyes flew open. _Where am I? Where did that jackass go?_ Luffy looked around. It looked like the hull of a ship. Slowly he crawled out making sure he didn't injure his already sore head. Opening the trapdoor he cam out onto the main deck. Looking around he saw all his nakama moping around. Zoro was sitting against a railing, his brow furrowed. Sanji was sitting next to Nami, his hand around her shoulder while she wept into his arm. And Usopp hanging his arms over the railing looking out over the ocean.

"Oi! What are you guys moping around for? Get moving! We're probably way off course!" Luffy yelled at them. He slowly stood up and walked over to them. He was met with shocked faces. Everybody looked at him wide eyed. Suddenly Nami pounced on him.

"How... could... you... do... that... to... us!" she screamed at him, punching in the face with each word between choked sobs.

"Oi, oi, oi! Nami that hurts! Stop it!" Luffy grabbed her hands and pulled her off of him. Everybody was still looking at him strangely. "What? Do I have something on my face?" everybody deadpanned.

"How are you still here?" Sanji questioned. "Weren't you just taken by the Marines?"

"No."

"But, we all saw it."

"Nope don't remember any of that."

"How can you not remember! You sacrificed your own freedom for ours!"

"Don't remember it. But I do remember this one weird guy." Luffy said. He sat down on the deck and started telling them his tale.

xXx

_4 days ago. _

_Luffy woke up in the middle of the night. He silently creeped out the door and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as he was done finishing all the meat in the refrigerator he headed back to the men's sleeping room. As he reached for the door knob a pair of hands from behind grabbed him, muffling his mouth. The hands dragged him down into the hull of the ship. He was turned around and saw that the person that dragged him down was himself! He was looking at a clone of himself!_

"_Look, I'm going to have to knock you out for a couple days okay? Just trust me. Something bad is going to happen and I need you to stay alive for this okay? You'll understand why I have to do this when you wake up." the clone said. Then he raised a cloth to Luffy's nose. The sweet scent flowed up his nose, shutting down his brain for the next several days._

xXx

"... and when I finally woke up and came up here you guys were all moping around. I guess that guy really did save me." Luffy finished as he looked up at the sky. _Hopefully some day I can return the favor_ Luffy thought to himself with a grim smile.

xXx

4 years later.

A calm gentle breeze blew around the feet of the captain of the ship. The waves splashed against the hull, the sun throwing down its heat in waves. The sails were ridged, the wind was strong that day. A lone man stood on the ship's head, which looked like a lion. He had a red cloak/coat hanging around his shoulders and a scar underneath his left eye which enhanced the man's face even more so than the stubble on his chin. But what defined him the most was the straw hat that hung around his neck. He stood atop the head for hours, looking out across the ocean, searching for the island he was heading to. The wind blew through his dark hair, shadowing his eyes. On the ships main sail and flag was the most feared symbol in all the blues. A skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat. Any ship that even caught the slightest sight of it turned around in fear. The lone man on the ship was Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King. There were tales told of how when his crew was too injured to fight, he stood up and walked across the battlefield upon Onee Pice, a hidden island on the Grand Line, deflecting both bullets and swords, before reaching One Piece. To everyone's eyes he now had everything. But the look in the Pirate King's eyes was not of joy, but of sorrow. He obtained his dream, but at the cost of his nakama. After he had become the Pirate King they all left their separate ways, chasing their own dreams. The Pirate King now sits all alone upon the ship where he used to share great memories with his nakama.

_What will I do when I get there? What will I say to her? I wonder if she even remembers me at all? Will she even recognize me? Will she still see who I am, or will she see the powerful _monster_ that I've become. Does she still love me? _All of these questions were running through his mind as he docked at the harbor of the island. Not even bothering to disguise himself he stepped of his ship and walked through the town. Everybody ran away when they saw Straw-hat Luffy, the most powerful man in the world. He made his way across the island, walking on through the night.

He stopped in the morning in a ruin to rest. Drinking the last of the water he carried with him he fell asleep.

~ Luffy walked back down to the Thousand Sunny, that was docked at the beach of the island. In his hand he carried a large treasure chest made entirely of gold. His body was cut, bruised, full of bullet holes from sharpened bullets by the time got back up onto the deck. Chopper was running around tending to everyones injuries. But when he saw Luffy he quickly dropped what he was doing and ran over to help him lie down. He bandaged all of the wounds making Luffy look like a walking mummy.

xXx

The next day Luffy awoke to find no one was in his room. As he slowly walked out onto the front deck he saw everybody loading their belongings into separate boats.

"Oi, oi, oi! What are you doing?!" asked his crew. Nami was the first to speak up.

"You achieved your dream Luffy, now it's time for us to achieve our's. But we will never be able to do that on board a ship with the Pirate King. From now on all of the Marines will be after you. We all decided it was best for all of our sakes to follow our own path. Luffy suddenly collapsed from all the shock and strain of standing up. When he woke up he was in his room again. On the table beside his bed he saw a folded card. Inside there was a little goodbye note from all of his nakama and instructions from Chopper on how to treat his wounds until they heal. Luffy shot up out of bead and raced onto the main deck looking for his crew. All of their stuff was gone, as well as the smaller boats. Once again Luffy collapsed onto the deck.~

Luffy suddenly awoke from his nightmare. He realized he was crying. Quickly brushing away the tears, he crawled out from under the ruins to check outside. It was almost night. He slowly crawled out, stretched out, and kept on walking forward. As he finally entered the town, the townspeople all ran inside the houses, the town quickly becoming a ghost town. As the approached the building he wanted he heard her whisper from behind.

"Luffy?"

He turned around and faced her.

"I told you," he whispered quietly, "that I would come back for you. Vivi."

* * *

**Hahahahaha! I surprised you guys there when it turned out to be Vivi! Yes, he was traveling across the deserts in Alabasta. I'm not sure what the pairings should be yet. I like both LuNa and LuVi, but I like LuVi a lot more. But we shall see how this all ends up. **

**I would also like to thank CB93 for being the first person to review that was thoughtfully written.**

**Please tell me if you like the style of writing in the second half (It starts with: "Four years later").**

**Next chapter will be up pretty soon seeing as I have a whole 9 days to do nothing over spring break at our school.**

**Till next time,**

**C Ya!**


	3. Luffy's Curse

**a/n: Wow. This is up already! I'm actually kinda proud of myself, although I had the whole entire day to write this. A lot of stuff happening in this chapter. Again, this is kind of short, so just bear with me. Please, don't forget to R&R!**

**Oh, and I forget the past 2 chapters but,**

**Disclaimer: (Today's disclaimer will be brought to you by Luffy)**

**Luffy: EmpoleonDream doesn't own One Piece (the manga, anime, and all that are other stuff are owned by Oda. But I still own the treasure!)**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"I told you," Luffy said, "that I would come back for you. Vivi."

The wind blew around the two people standing in front of Alabasta palace. The sun was growing dimmer, hiding behind the palace. The bluenette looked at the battle-worn face of her friend. She looked at him as a whole. He was standing there, his straw hat hanging around his neck by a piece of string. She saw all the scars from his many battles, hidden under the red coat hanging about his shoulders. Finally she looked into his eyes. They were cold, and haunted by the things he saw. Tears glazed her eyes, her feet stamping against the sandy road as she ran into his arms.

"Luffy!" Her arms wrapped around his toned body, her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's too late. This won't work. I'm sorry!" Vivi screamed, stepping back with tears flowing down her face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, then turned and ran away. Luffy stood there motionless. He stared blankly ahead.

He looked down at his hands, which had just been wrapped around Vivi. He turned around to face the main gates of the palace and jumped over them. The royal guard backed off as soon as they saw it was the savior of their country. He walked up to the main doors and walked in. As soon as the door closed Cobra walked by. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Luffy. He blinked twice, rubbed is eyes and looked at Luffy again.

"Luffy?"

"Hello, Cobra-san." Luffy answered.

"Luffy! How nice of you to drop by! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, why not. I hope you guys have a lot of meat!"

"Hahaha, same old Luffy, eh?" Cobra escorted Luffy to the dining hall where he was just heading for dinner. As they sat down Cobra started talking.

"So, I've heard you're the new Pirate King. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Alright. Have you heard the good news? My little Vivi got married 3 weeks ago! She's going to become the queen next week!" at that Luffy sprayed his rum all over the table.

"What! Vivi got what! D-did you say m-m-married?! But..."

"I'm sorry. I know you were coming back for her, but it's been over three years and my health is poor. If Vivi didn't get married before I died she would lose the title to the throne. We waited as long as we could."

"Oh, it's okay. I understand." Luffy said, standing up. He put on his straw hat to shadow his eyes. He ran out of the room, tears flying off his face. He raced to the front door. As he reached to open the big wooden doors they flew open. In the frame stood Vivi, her eyes all red and puffed up. She looked surprisingly at Luffy. Suddenly she attacked him, pounding her fists into his chest.

"Get out of here! I can't be with you! Ever since you became the Pirate King I knew we could never be! Just leave here and never talk to me again!" she screamed. Although the punches didn't hurt him physically he felt his heart fracture into millions of pieces, collapsing into dust. He grabbed her hands and pushed her lightly out of the way. He ran through the rainy night. Not even caring where he was headed. He ran on through the desert, the sand kicking up behind him. He finally passed out in the ruins, weak from the rain

xXx

Luffy's eyes shot open. He had had the same nightmare again. Only this time, it was the whole world leaving him. He looked at himself in a pool of water he found in a crevice of the ruins. _Yeah, I found One Piece. Yeah, I achieved my dreams. But at what cost? At what cost! My friends, my nakama, have all left. Nobody wants anything to do with me. I even lost Vivi because of my dreams. I thought One Piece was a treasure. But it turned out to be a curse. I had my treasure the whole time, I was just too stupid to realize what I had before it all left. I had friends who would do anything for me. I had a beautiful girl waiting for me. That was my treasure. And One Piece took it away from me._ Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out One Piece. A large diamond with any gems you could think of naturally infused into it, running like veins through the priceless object. _I had everything but you took it away from me!_ "YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!"

Luffy shoved One Piece back into his pocket and stood up. He walked on, reaching his ship. Climbing aboard he went into his chamber and took out a dagger. It was the dagger that Nami had stabbed herself with after Arlong broke their promise. He sat on his bed looking at it, turning it over and over in his hands. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky, Luffy stood up and walked out into the middle of the port town, Nanohana. He stood there in the middle of the street for and hour. Soon people were stocking their heads out of their windows whispering about what he was doing. The breeze blew around Luffy, carrying his straw hat with it before it fell around his neck. Pretty soon everybody was standing around him asking questions.

"I have nothing to live for..." Luffy whispered quietly. "I have nothing to live for! This cursed treasure took everything away from me!" Luffy shouted. He took out One Piece and laid it down on the ground.

Everybody started admiring the beauty of it. Suddenly Luffy's leg shot straight up. "Nobody should have to go through what I did! Gomu Gomu no Axe!" Luffy's foot flew down on top of One piece, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. "This cursed treasure took away all my friends, my family, and even the person that I loved! It made me a monster no one wanted to be around! I have nothing to live for!!!!" Luffy shouted to the heavens. The dagger in his hand shot up and sliced through his neck. He fell forward onto his knees. His knees gave out and he fell forward, the dagger fell from his hand. As he fell the villagers saw the lifeless eyes of the still living man before them. Luffy's head hit the ground. Soon a pool of blood formed underneath his body.

xXx

Vivi was in the dining hall eating breakfast with Kando, her husband, and Cobra when the messenger arrived. He looked out of breath when he barged into dining hall. "King Cobra-san! I have important news! It's about Pirate King and savior Luffy sir! This morning he-he-he..."

"What? What did he do?" Cobra asked suddenly alarmed.

"He-he-he destroyed One Piece and then he..."

"WHAT?!" Cobra yelled at him, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"He said One Piece took everything away from him. That he had nothing to live for. Then he-he-he took out a dagger. He slit his own throat in front of the entire village! He KILLED himself!"

Vivi stared in shock, tears flowing down her face. "LUFFY!"

* * *

**Surprised aren't you! Don't worry though, he's still alive. You'll see what happens in the next chapter.**

**CB93: I agree with you, but I had to make it this way for the story to go the way I want it to.**

**Monkey D. Conan: Thank you for the great advice! I'll be sure to make two different endings (if I feel the story should go that way). Don't worry, the plot will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if the different time periods was confusing. I'll try to make it better in the future.**

**So, Luffy died (not really)! What will happen? Will he make it (he will)?! Find out in the next chapter! (the next chapter will be up in the next few days)**

**Don't forget to review, please!**

**Till next time!**

**C Ya!**


End file.
